Mario Party Stars
|developer = Topaz Central |publisher = Nintendo |platforms = Nintendo Switch |genre = Party |series = Mario Party |predecessor = Super Mario Party |modes = Single player, multiplayer, online multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo Switch Catridge Digital Download |input = Joy-Con |players_max = 8 players }} Mario Party Stars is an upcoming game in the Mario Party series, releasing on the Nintendo Switch. It is the twelfth home console installment in the series, as well as the second home console Mario Party game to not be a numbered installment. This game combines elements from past games and separates some elements into separate modes, including Star Rush s Ally Adventure (formerly known as Toad Scramble and Partner Party), the reoccurring Minigame Island, and Super Mario Party s River Survival and Sound Stage. Modes Party Mode 1 - 4 Players / 5 Players (Koopa Rampage only) The main mode of the game. Here, players can compete against other players or CPUs on a party board. Customized settings can be chosen, such as disabling or enabling bonuses, the number of turns, CPU difficulty, etc. There are different ways of playing Party Mode: *'Partner Adventure:' Returning from both Star Rush and Super Mario Party, this mode has 4 players split into two teams, and can roam free around the board to get more allies to team up in minigames. Only Team minigames can be played in this mode. *'Koopa Rampage:' Returning from Mario Party 10 (which was named Bowser Party), this mode requires all 4 players to work together in a car, and must roll the dice to escape from Bowser and Bowser Jr. Only Bowser '''and '''Bowser Jr. minigames can be played in this mode. Characters Mario Party Stars will have a total of 24 playable characters. It returns most of the characters that appeared up until Super Mario Party. Unlike other games, no playable newcomers appear in this game, meaning that this is the first game to introduce no newcomers since Mario Party: The Top 100. * Characters in Italic are unlockable. * *''' Bowser can only be played in Bowser Party mode. * '''** Miis can only be played in Extra Party mode. Toadette, Birdo, Dry Bones, Blooper, Hammer Bro., Shy Guy, Diddy Kong, and Pom Pom are the unlockable characters in this game. Boards New Boards Retro Boards Spaces *'Blue Space -' Grants three coins to players that land on it. *'Red Space -' Takes three coins from players that land on it. *'Event Space -' Triggers a board-related event. *'Chance Space -' Triggers a Chance Time event. *'Bowser Space -' Summons Bowser who causes a negative effect on players, such as stealing Stars, Coins, and items. *'VS Space -' Triggers a minigame. *'Star Space -' Whoever passes it has the opportunity to trade 20 coins for a Star, and moves around the board after someone purchases a Star. *'Item Space -' Allows the player to receive a free, random item. *'Battle Space -' Triggers a battle minigame. *'Lucky Space -' Sends the player to a lucky area of the board (a coin filled path), where they can usually receive a free star. *'Shuffle Space -' Changes the order the players move. *'Unlucky Space -' Penalizes the player who lands on it. Minigames Mario Party Stars has 250 minigames, but like Mario Party: The Top 100, each game is being randomly represented in the game. Additionally, there are several new minigames to make sure that this wasn't a full "Best of" compilation. Out of the 12 other games, all have a random number of minigames being represented and have a minimum of 10 minigames), with an additional 50 new minigames debuting in this game. The more lucrative games are listed in gold font. There are 14 types of minigames, with . Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games